


Do I Know You?

by SereneArchangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Character Death, Child Death, College Student, Coma, F/M, Hospitalization, Loneliness, Loss of Parent(s), Memory Loss, References to Depression, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneArchangel/pseuds/SereneArchangel
Summary: “Do you know where you are?””In the hospital...” the doctor watched me as if waiting for more information before nodding and folding his hands neatly in his lap.”Do you know why you’re here?””Because I’m sick..?” The answer had come more as a question than a definitive answer. Why else would someone be in the hospital?”Are you able to tell me your name or birthdate?”I opened my mouth to provide the obvious answers but paused and stared at the doctor as a long, silent moment passed between us. I closed my mouth, my brow furrowing as I thought on the question. “It’s...” I shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed as I wracked my brain some more. “I-I’m sorry...”The doctor smiled kindly before patting my shin from atop the layers of blankets. “It’s alright. It can be overwhelming having to answer a lot of questions on the spot like this. How about some soup for lunch and we can talk some more later?” I nodded and he left to tell Nurse Tara to have some food sent to my room.Once the door latched behind him I frowned and began to look around the room from my spot on the bed. Why couldn’t I answer him? It should be so simple..!





	Do I Know You?

I opened my eyes to the harsh lights above, the whitewash of the surrounding walls only adding to the intensity. Everything smelled so...sterile, and unfamiliar.

I took notice of several wires and intravenous lines attached to my body, as well as a nearby monitor that chirped a steady set of beeps that matched perfectly with my heartbeat.

My eyes darted towards the door when I heard the knob turning, and I was met by the kind smile of a nurse dressed in blue scrubs. “Oh good! You’re awake! How do you feel?” She spoke into a small black pager device that was clipped to her shirt and placed a clipboard on the nearby counter.

”Like I’m chewing on a penny.”

She chuckled softly. “Yes, the medicine can do that. You’ll get used to it.” She crossed the room and pressed a few buttons until a blood pressure cuff constricted around my arm. She nodded at the results that were displayed on the screen and scribbled the numbers on a whiteboard that was hanging on the wall to my right. Just above the “Stats” line was another area that displayed “Nurse on Shift: Tara”.

”Are you Tara?”

She smiled again. “Yes ma’am! I’m your nurse until Brittney comes in this evening. Doctor Flemmings will come see you in just a little bit and discuss a few things with you if that’s alright with you.” I nodded.

”Do you need anything right now? Are you cold?”

”I'm okay...thank you, though.”

Just then a soft knock rapped against the door and it opened to reveal a man in his mid-thirties dressed in a white lab coat. He was a tan man with a long, pointed nose, dirty blonde hair, and bright green eyes that stood out behind his black framed glasses. He was a complete contrast to Tara who looked to be in her forties, pale, dark brown eyes, and waist long black hair that was twisted into a long braid.

”Good afternoon, my name is James Flemmings. Do you mind if I come in?” I nodded and he stepped to the side to retrieve the clipboard as he flipped through the paperwork that it’s silver clip held.

Tara stepped over to me and leaned down by my side. “I’m going to go finish my rounds while you two chat. If you need anything before I get back, just press this button here,” she pointed to a red plus sign on a nearby remote that was attached to the bed, “and I’ll come help you any way I can, alright?” I nodded again and she stepped out to leave us be.

Doctor Flemmings turned and gestured to a nearby rolling stool. “May I?” I nodded again. He took his seat and rolled towards me with an unreadable expression on his features. I just need to ask you a few questions to get started. I like to do this with all of my patients. Is that alright with you?” Another nod. “Do you know where you are?”  
  


”In the hospital...” the doctor watched me as if waiting for more information before nodding and folding his hands neatly in his lap.

”Do you know why you’re here?”

”Because I’m sick..?” The answer had come more as a question than a definitive answer. _Why else would someone be in the hospital?_

”Are you able to tell me your name or birthdate?”

I opened my mouth to provide the obvious answers but paused and stared at the doctor as a long, silent moment passed between us. I closed my mouth, my brow furrowing as I thought on the question. “It’s...” I shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed as I wracked my brain some more. “I-I’m sorry...”

The doctor smiled kindly before patting my shin from atop the layers of blankets. “It’s alright. It can be overwhelming having to answer a lot of questions on the spot like this. How about some soup for lunch and we can talk some more later?” I nodded and he left to tell Nurse Tara to have some food sent to my room.

Once the door latched behind him I frowned and began to look around the room from my spot on the bed. _Why couldn’t I answer him? It should be so simple..!_


End file.
